Summer Days
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: The Hero Of Time has settled down, is strongly loving his husband and raising his son. Will another be on the way? ONE SHOT, YAOI BOYXBOY MPREG!


**Hello, this is my first Legend Of Zelda Fanfic, so I hope you all go easy on me review-wise. I'm gonna' start by saying that this is my interpertation on what might happen if Link and . . . Well. . ."Link" (Or Dark, for short) had gotten together and the two had a baby X3 THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN HYRULE, DURING OCARINA OF TIME!**

**I don't normally write LOZ stories, but I'm gonna' try. Don't worry Naruto fans, I'm still updating. **

**Title: Summer Days**

**Summary: The Hero Of Time has settled down, is strongly loving his husband and raising his son. Will another be on the way? ONE SHOT, YAOI BOYXBOY **

**Length: One-shot ;)**

**Rating: T (just to be safe) For Language and Yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Nintendo does.**

* * *

Happily nestled in a small cottage in a wooded area, a happy family lived. But this was no ordinary family, no. This family consisted of an Ex-demon, a hero and a small child. The Ex-demon, who's name is Dark was a brilliant swordsman. Handsome too, his once red-eyes were now a pale blue and he was pretty much identical to his lover, minus the blonde hair and fair skin.

That saying, the other male, his name is Link. He was the same Link that, infact, saved Hyrule, years ago. Just after saving the world, he was "kidnapped" by Dark who confessed his attraction, in which, Link returned. The two lived together, happily, quietly and peacefully, until Nine-months later, when Link had given birth and they were blessed with a beautiful baby boy, whom they named Arashi.

Arashi was a wild boy who never wanted to sit down and rest. He had light pinkish skin and sandy blonde hair, and bright Claurene blue eyes like his Papa-Link. Although he had pretty much looked like a clone of his Papa, his Daddy, however, he did share his hairline. That was pretty much it, but he adored both his fathers'. He wanted them to be proud of him. And he would leap at his chancer later that day. . .

"Papa!" Arashi boomed, racing into the kitchen where Link was hovered over the stove, making what looked like cream and onion soup.

"Arashi?" He asked, crouching down from the stove to the child's heigth "What's wrong?"

Arashi smiled, his toy sword and shield on his back. "Nothin' Papa, I wanna' protect you and daddy." Arashi swung his sword (stick) around and Link smiled, blushing.

"Oh, really?" Link then crossed his arms, hearing his child's stomach grumble. "Does that tell me it's lunch time?" He smiled. Arashi nodded, hopping on a chair. Link served him a small bowl of the soup and he missed Arashi's look of disgust as he kissed his forehead and left the room for a brief moment. Arashi didn't mind his Papa's cooking but he hated onions; so as to be sneeky, he took his bowl and dumped the soup contents down the drain.

He had managed to return to his seat just when Link made it back into the room, and as to fool his Papa, he acted as if he slurped up the last of the contents of the soup.

"Aw, we're you that hungry, Arashi?" Link smiled, slightly impressed. Usually his son never finished what was on his plate.

Arashi nodded.

"Then you must want more." Link boasted, filling it to the rim once again. Arashi smiled, but on the inside, his "mini-me" was throwing a tantrum.

. . . .

"Papa?" Arashi asked, looking up from the ground he laid on. Link looked over, the two were on Hyrule pains, resting after riding Epona and also giving the horse a chance to take a drink of water from the neerby creek.

"Yes, Arashi?" Link responded.

"When will Daddy come home? I miss him." Arashi moaped. Link smiled sweetly, before taking Arashi and laying him across his chest, holding him close. Dark had left for Castle Town for supplies the three were running out of, stuff like herbs, and medicine they couldn't brew up at home. Link frowned, Dark did leave a few days ago and it was a week's trip to Castle Town even by horse. Arashi, it seemed missed his Daddy dearly, Link did too.

"I know you miss Daddy, but he'll be home soon." Link reasured, although it didn't help much but it made Arashi feel better.

When the two finally arived home from their outing, Link insisted Arashi would be given a bath, which led to Link chasing a stark naked little boy around the home, who refused to take a bath. Although it was slightly tricky, Link managed to catch and slip Arashi into the tub of warm water and bubbles. After being washed up and clean, Link was in the process of dressing Arashi for bed.

"Papa, can I have a story tonight?" Arashi pleaded and Link smiled, hoisting his son in his arms and walking to the rocking chair.

"Which story would you like, Arashi?" Link knew a ton of Stories, but they were mostly folklore stories he was told by his friends when he was a Kokiri, Arashi thought for a moment them smiled.

"I wanna' hear how you saved the world!" Arashi smiled. Link smiled sadly, his son never ceased to amaze him, but he reall didn't want to tell Arashi that story.

"I don't know, Arashi." Link spoke, looking unsure "I'm not sure you'll understand it."

Arashi's eyes went wide as he despratly tried to use his "cuteness" meathod to change his father's mind; apparently it managed to work and Link found himself talking about pulling out the master sword, saving Saria, The Goron's, The Zora's , traveling the desert, fighting dark monsters until he saved Zelda and Hyrule. although Arashi never heard the whole story, Link sort of got side-tracked and never noticed Arashi fall asleep in his hold.

* * *

Dark was a slender man, an exact copy of the Hero Of Time to be more presice, (Minus the black hair and some-times red glowing eyes) Not that he found anything to be wrong with that. He had left his home for Hyrule's Market Town. They had run out of supplies and although Link said he could go, Dark insisted he'd go insted.

No need for his lover to be in harm's way.

He could be slightly possive and protective of his family at times, but it was more for his sake than anything else, Link and Arashi were all he had. Maybe Zelda and possibly a few other friends of Link's, but they were more Link's friends than his.

He could see the cottage from the auburn-stallion he was riding. Almost an exact clone of Epona, if the horse wasn't Epona's colt, then he would be mistaken for Epona.

Peanut was his name. And you than Arashi for the name, when the colt was born, Little Arashio was no more than two years old and he took the liberty into naming the Pony before Link could name the horse: Excallibur.

Smiling, he took the harness off of the horse, placing him into the barn for the night as he carried two bags in his arms, entering the house. The house was quiet, and only a few candles lit the small living room. Dark smiled, placing the store-bought goods on the table, slowly walking up the steep steps upstairs to Arashi's room where he found Link rambling on and on about The Master's Sword's powers while Arashi was out cold. Dark knocked on the door lightly and Link turned swiftly around.

"Dark? You're home already?" Link asked.

"Well. . . .That didn't sound like you didn't want me home." Dark joked and Link blushed, now noticing Arashi dead asleep in his arms. Link smiled, carrying the boy to bed where he tucked him into the white sheets in his bed for the night. Link smiled, Arashi looked so peacefull and innocent, he hoped that would never change on his son's face. He hoped Arashi would have such a better life than what he endured; Not that he didn't mind saving the world, he loved the idea that he was a hero, but he had lost so many friends and so much time.

Dark patted Link's shoulder, startling Link.

"What's wrong?" Dark smirked.

Link blushed, looking at the floor.

". . .Nothing."

Dark gazed over at his sleeping son, smiling once more.

"He's growing up." Dark replied. Link's head turned and he nodded, smiling sadly and he never noticed Dark creep closer to him until he swirved around and came nose-to-nose with the man.

"How about we make him a slibling?" Dark smirked, his face filled with pervertedness and lust. Link turned beat red once he heard what Dark had just told him.

"W-w-what?!" He stuttered.

"How about . . .We make Arashi a brother?" Dark spoke once again. He spoke seriously this time and Link was still in shock. Dark couldn't be serious, another baby?!

"Are-are you sure, Dark? I mean, another baby could mean a lot of things; I mean, we'd need more food, we'd need another room, we only have two, that means moving out and I surly don't want to at this point and what about Arashi, what if he doesn't want-"

Link stopped rambling once a pair of lips collided with his own and he stood there before his eyes grew heavy and he gave into the kiss, enjoying the soft, wet and tender feeling from his husband. Dark continued to kiss his mate, wrapping his arms around Link's slender waist, holding him closer as he deepened the kiss. Link's face began to blush once more and his pointy ears became hot as he broke the kiss with a large breath.

". . .Well, I guess another baby could be fun." Link sumbled, smiling sweetly.

"Maybe a girl this time." Dark smiled back escourting his lover out of their son's room. "But gods Forbid, we're not letting Arashi name the kid, for all we know he could name the baby 'Apple; or 'Coconut' for all we know." dark pointed out and Link softly laughed as he closed the door.

When the door clicked, Arashi opened his eyes.

"Actually . . .I liked the name 'Pineapple' " He stated quietly to himself, clutching his stuffed bunny, feeling offended that his Daddy didn't like the same names he did.

* * *

**Aaaw. Adorable One-shot, correct? **

**Well, thank you Fanfiction-Hylians for reading my first Zelda Fanfic, I've loved the N-64 game as a child and this fic brought back a lot of memories of playing the game as a small child. **

**Thank you all for reading and please leave a kind review. **

**-The Un-Wanted Angel.**


End file.
